


Baby Steps

by grifterandthief



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, Motherly Eliza, Self-Doubt, baby philip love, poor self care of A.Ham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grifterandthief/pseuds/grifterandthief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton is always writing himself into a hole. He locks himself away, pushing his poor wife to fear for his health. Eliza's attempts to get him to take a break may have always failed, but sweet Philip has a trick up his sleeve. Mindless Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Steps

“Alexander.” The sweet voice came through the heavy oak door separating his office from the rest of their home. Just another moment. Alexander thought to himself, hoping his lack of response would bide him time.

“Alexander.” The voice called again, a little firmer this time, yet still that sweet sound he was weak to. “Alexander, it’s been a few days since you’ve come to supper, are you alright.” The lack of response had of course worried Eliza, who let herself into the unlocked room. 

Eliza sat her son- their son- on the floor next to his bookshelf before approaching her husband carefully. A gentle hand came to rest on his shoulder, which he answered by putting his own hand on top of hers. 

“I just need to finish this essay, love.” Alexander assured with a soft kiss to his wife’s knuckles. “I’ll be down as soon as I can.”

“it’s been nearly three days. I’ve seen them take your meals back to the kitchen. What’s wrong?” Eliza rubbed his shoulders in a way she hoped would reassure him and ease whatever seemed to be on his mind.

“I need to get this through, Eliza. We lose everything if I don’t.” Distraught wasn’t a strong enough word to describe what he was feeling in that moment. 

“We don’t lose everything. You don’t lose me. You don’t lose Philip. And he and I don’t have to lose you.” She looked back to their son who was eyeing them curiously. He was standing steadily, supporting himself on the bookshelf. “See? He doesn’t seem to be too worried about you finishing that essay.” 

Almost on cue nearly one year old Philip toddled his way over- slowly, in well calculated steps- to collapse against his mother’s skirts. He held his arms up weakly to his father, craving the attention of the usually busy man. Eliza collected Philip to her arms, resting him against her hip before going to offer him to Alexander. Alexander, however, did not have the admiring look of a proud father, nor were his arms open in anticipation of his son.

“When did he learn that?” He asked absently, still staring at the bookcase where his son had stood merely moments prior.

“Learn what, Alex.” To say he was worrying her was an understatement. 

“That. Walking. I’ve never seen that.. I’ve never seen him do that.” For once Alexander Hamilton was entirely speechless. He couldn’t for him words. He couldn’t explain both the joy and heartache he felt at watching his baby- who wasn’t quite a baby any longer- walk across his office towards Eliza. 

“He’s been doing that for a few weeks, Alexander. He also asks for you.” Eliza tried again to give the boy to his father, who did accept him this time. “He’s gotten much better than when he started. He used to fall every few steps.”

“I’ve missed so much.” Alex managed weakly, wrapping his arms to engulf his son. He dropped his pen and focused his attention entirely on Eliza and Philip. He held Philip’s head to the crook of his neck, completely hugging his only child to his body. 

“He won’t hold it against you and neither will I.” Eliza placed a kiss to the top of his head before taking advantaged of his weakened state. She grabbed his hand and tugged him upward, pulling him toward the door. “how about you come and have something to eat, then you get some sleep. That can assure you’ll be around to see more of him.” Elizabeth laced her arm through his. “Maybe you can find some time for he and I, Alexander.”

“I have so much work to do-“ He started but was stopped short by the feel of his son’s small hand on his face. Philip grinned, shrieking excitedly to have the attention of his father. Alexander took the opportunity to kiss both Eliza and Philip’s foreheads. 

“I suppose it can wait a bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely pointless fluff. I'm working on a series right now that is much angstier (hoping to post it soon) and this was a good break. It's my first Hamilton fic, so I still have a bit to go! Thanks for reading!


End file.
